


Side effects

by jaybhoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Graphic Description, Kim Seungmin-centric, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybhoe/pseuds/jaybhoe
Summary: "Seungmin-ah, I'll try an acrostic poem with 'noona'(누나), please give me the rhythm""N-noo(누)" he starts."Who's gonna give kisses to noona~?" She drags it out."Me(나)" he replies softly.Inspired by one of the recent vc events with seungmin where the above happened between op and seungmin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Side effects

Seungmin found the living room to be empty upon his arrival.

"Noona?" He slowly calls out but is returned by the silence.

He started getting anxious as he didn't get a reply even after calling her twice because, her silence always meant the start of a storm.

He slowly walked into the kitchen to find her staring outside the window.

He gulps, the window in the kitchen provides a wide view of their neighborhood, she must have seen him with his female classmate. 

'No, she can't' seungmin prays.

"Noona?" He calls again, making his tone a bit more softer than before.

"Oh you are back? My pretty baby" She turns towards him with an bitter smile.

"Come here to noona, I missed you a lot" Seugmin could notice the distress and angry behind her poison sweet voice. He slowly stepped towards her.

"Had fun at the school baby?" She smiles, and he finds himself relaxing in her almost genuine question. 

"Yes noona" he makes sure to sound as calm as possible.

"Um..wanna eat something?" She asked moving towards him, her hands clasped behind her back which he just noticed, well he should have noticed it before. She suddenly whips her arm to the front and stabs something into his thighs.

He screams horrifically as the knife pierces deep into his thighs. Falling to the ground clenching his thighs with both arms in an attempt to reduce the pain. His eyes started to blur and he became dizzy. He could feel the pain rushing to his legs and upper body as his head starts paining. Side effects.

From his peripheral view, he saw her walking towards the living room and sitting on the sofa. 

"Seungmin-ah, I'll try an acrostic poem with 'noona'(누나), please give me the rhythm"

He tries his best to look upto her, the throbbing pain wasn't much of a help. 

"N-noo(누)" he starts.

"Who's gonna give kisses to noona~?" She drags it out.

"Me(나)" he replies softly, while biting his lips. 

His heart starts beating faster as she approaches him.

She grabs seungmin by his chin, forcing him to look up. 

"You look so pretty baby" she observes his crying red eyes and trembling pink lips. And then kisses him.

The butterflies in his stomach and the discomfort in his thighs made his heachache worse.

He kiss her back, fearing the results of not doing so. Side effects.

He's always scared of the side effects.  
The side effects of loving her.  
The side effects of not obeying her.  
The side effects of being with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy :) this is my first work. Hope it's nice. English is not my first language so please understand. And this story has nothing to do with any characters in real life. This is purely frictional.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader, pls leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Critisism and advices are accepted <3


End file.
